


Written In The Stars

by siriusblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mystrade Valentines Calendar 2018, Old Married Couple, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblue/pseuds/siriusblue
Summary: Greg Lestrade always thought he was the romantic one but after twenty-five years of marriage, Mycroft can still surprise him.





	Written In The Stars

WRITTEN IN THE STARS 

 

For the Mystrade Valentine Challenge on Tumblr. Many, many thanks to Mottlemoth for organising this. You are truly wonderful.

 

Summary: Greg Lestrade always thought he was the romantic one, but after twenty-five years of marriage , Mycroft can still surprise him.

  
  


When Greg woke up, it was to find the other side of the bed empty. He squinted at the clock. 7 a.m. February 14th.

 

“Valentine's Day!” he exclaimed gleefully. He got out of bed and stretched, wincing at the twinges in his muscles, stripped off his pyjamas and headed for the shower.

 

An off-key version of “Love Is In The Air” reverberated around the Holmes-Lestrade house as Greg showered, much to the secret amusement of Mycroft who was sat in the kitchen.

 

Some time previously he had extracted a handsomely-wrapped present from its hiding place, which in itself was no mean feat. Being married to a policeman meant trying to keep a secret, even one as trivial as this,was practically impossible, more so since Greg had retired and was filling his days with drawing and painting.

 

After Gregory's heart scare a few months ago, Mycroft had made it his business, in many small ways, to show his husband exactly what he meant to him, and this was another example. 

 

A measured tread on the stairs signalled Greg's imminent arrival so Mycroft placed the parcel temporarily on his lap.

 

“Morning, darling.” said Greg, leaning in and kissing his husband.”You were up early.”

 

“I had some discomfort so I thought I'd best get up in case I disturbed you,” replied Mycroft.

 

“Oh,  love,” sighed Greg, taking Mycroft's hand in his, gently stroking the swollen joints of his husband's fingers, feeling them hot to the touch. “You should have woke me.”

 

Mycroft smiled, warmed by the tenderness in Greg's soft brown eyes. 

 

“And we could both have been miserable together. You know how you hate getting up early when you don't have to.”

 

“In sickness and in health, remember? “ asked Greg softly, leaning in to peck Mycroft on the lips. “Have you taken anything for it?”

 

 “ Gregory. You know I despise taking medication. But yes, I've had some anti-inflammatories. And it is feeling better.”

 

“Good.  I need you fighting fit for tonight. Jean Paul will be horrified if we do less than justice to his new tasting menu.”

 

Mycroft's face lit up, exactly the reaction Greg had been hoping for.

 

“You managed to get reservations at Engelmens for tonight? How? No, on second thoughts, don't tell me.”

 

“Being an ex DCS has its perks. Plus I promised him a portrait of his Labrador too.  It's Valentine's Day, gorgeous. I want to show you off at the best restaurant in town.”

 

Mycroft smiled. Even after all these years together, his Gregory's uncritical adoration still warmed his heart. He was the luckiest man alive, he knew, with such a loving husband. Then he remembered the call he received that morning.

 

“I almost forgot. I spoke to Rosamund this morning while you were snoring.”

 

Greg grinned, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening as they always did when their niece was mentioned.

 

“How is she? Don't tell me she can't make it next week!”

 

“She's fine,” said Mycroft soothingly.”It was only a quick call before she went on duty. She sends you her love and she will be here all weekend as there was no way she was missing our silver wedding anniversary. She rang to ask if he could bring a boy to the party, she seems very keen on him.”

 

“Our little girl’s got a boyfriend!” exclaimed Greg proudly. “Good for her. Is he a doctor too?”

 

“Apparently so. I'm very much looking forward to meeting him.”

 

Greg's grin deepened.”Just remember you're not the British Government any more. Don't give the poor lad the third degree, he'll be nervous enough as it is.”

 

Mycroft looked indignant but Greg was unrepentant, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

 

“I promise to be on my best behaviour “ said Mycroft haughtily. “I would never do anything to jeopardise our niece's happiness.”

 

“I know,” said Greg.”And I love you for it “

 

“Speaking of which,” continued Mycroft as he lifted the package from his lap and placed it on the table,”Happy Valentine's Day, Gregory.”

 

Mycroft would cherish the look of surprise on Greg's face for a long time to come, obviously be hadn't been expecting this.

 

“It's a bit flat for a bottle of single malt,” teased Greg as his fingers tore away the wrapping paper to reveal a beautiful gilt frame. He put on his reading glasses and squinted at the picture.

 

“Is this Galifreyan?” he laughed, pointing to it, a puzzled smile on his face.

 

Mycroft stood up as quickly as the ground glass and rusty nails in his hips would let him, ruffling his husband ‘s thick, silver hair as he stood behind him.

 

“Peasant,” he murmured. “This,Gregory, shows the alignment of the stars and planets on the night of Valentine's Day twenty-seven years ago. You and I have had many momentous times in our life together but none more so than…”

 

“The first night we kissed.” concluded Greg, his voice thick with emotion.

 

“The night I knew I never wanted to kiss anyone else ever again,” agreed Mycroft.

 

Greg stood up and put his arms round Mycroft, holding him close. There were tears in his eyes, tears of happiness Mycroft knew.

 

“It's beautiful. Thank you.” said Greg.

 

“Happy Valentine's Day, my love.” said Mycroft softly, and kissed him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago. Since then I discovered that you can buy these alignment charts online. This makes me very happy.


End file.
